


Stargazing Romance

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Smut [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Neck Kissing, Stargazing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Isolde, an elf gifted with healing and archery has become part of the Avengers. She has fallen in love with both Natasha and Wanda, upholding their happiness more than hers. She hasn't told them and Loki takes it upon himself to reveal everything to them, hating to see his friend lonely. Wanda and Natasha come to her and tell her they both love her as she does. They have a bit of fun and start a poly-amorous relationship.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448053
Kudos: 10





	Stargazing Romance

You wouldn’t expect it but, stargazing was a favorite activity among the Avengers. Every Friday night, they would spread out blankets, set up a drinks table and gaze up at the stars. Some of them would pair up among their “groups”. Really it was the friends they felt comfortable with. Anyone was welcome to join and enjoy the viewing of the twinkly lights above. You could say it was my fault. I introduced them to the prospect of it. I adored the nature of being outside beneath them, wondering what was going on in the universe. Even I hadn’t expected it to become some sort of tradition.  
My “group” consisted of Wanda and Natasha, the best friends a person could ask for. I felt comfortable with them and craved their company more than anything. The blanket of choice was a plaid patchwork of a quilt that was super comfortable and wide enough to fit the three petite bodies currently stretched out upon it. We were talking to each other about anything other than work, getting away from it for a night. Tonight, we needed to relax. Most of the others were talking among themselves, enjoying the drinks provided while we enjoyed ourselves to the full extent.  
The subject had taken a turn when they got on the topic of my love life. They were trying to set me up with someone, this time focusing on the other members of the team, excluding Tony because he was currently engaged to Pepper Potts. I harbored a secret though. A secret no one but a certain trickster God knew.  
“What about Steve? He’s quite handsome,” Natasha asked. I shifted my gaze over to her. Was it how her emerald eyes glimmered in the moonlight? Or how her lips were a gorgeous rosy pink and pursed whenever she was cross? What had attracted me to her? Perhaps it was everything.  
“No. He is handsome indeed. No one out of their right mind could deny it. If they did, they are most certainly lying. He is also a righteous man aiming to do good in the world. An admirable quality,” I answered. Those perfect lips pouted as disappointment shadowed her features.  
“Sam, then? I hear he’s quite the romantic,” Wanda chimed in, her fingers intertwining with mine. They were soft and delicate. It would surprise most people. You’d think they’d be rough given her ability. Most would be incorrect. Her warmth was delightful and stirred a desirable place in my soul. Was it those things alone that drew me to her? Or maybe the way she curled up under mountains of blankets and craved someone’s touch? The way her own green eyes lit up when she talked of her passions about Sokovian food. Again, I believed it was everything about her I liked. Correction. More like loved.  
“No. He’s sweet, I admit. Loving, tender. A little too flirtatious for my taste, though. If anyone’s the romantic around here, I would expect it more from Bucky,” I responded, weaving my free hand through her light brown hair. She let out a contented sigh, snuggling closer against my side. Natasha laid back as well, her head resting on my chest.  
“Bucky, huh? I’m not sure he’s ready for a relationship yet. I feel like he’s trying to figure out things for himself right now. Hmmm, there’s got to be someone who matches your taste. Strange?” she said. I laughed; the suggestion of the wizard hilarious to me.  
“No. He’s much too arrogant. I am positive he has a vulnerable side, but he’s warded it off. Besides, I fear he’d spend more time studying me than courting me,” I stated.  
“True,” they both said in unison. I closed my eyes, relishing in their company. The closeness. Their steady breathing. Gods, I loved them. How easy it was to love women; they were majestic in their own way. But Wanda and Natasha? They could rule the world with their beauty alone. Their personalities were only a bonus.  
I supposed you’re wondering about the comment about Strange studying me. I’m not a human, if you really must know. I am an elf, named Isolde from the famous 12th century book. No. Not one of those associated with the tale of St. Nicholas or the Keebler Elves that ruled over cookies. Think more Lord of the Rings. With fangs for incisors. Gifted with the magics of archery and healing. My skills with a bow rivaled those of Clint Barton; he’d been upset when I bested him at a contest of shooting bullseyes, severing his arrows in half. He had pouted for days, eventually coming around to a proper welcome to the team. Even if I happened to be close friends with Loki.  
Not at all surprising, to be honest. I am at least 1000 years old and I managed to cross his path many times. I’d just been lucky not to have climbed down a villainous trajectory. As if Loki had much of a choice. Rumor was that he’d been brainwashed and tortured by the Chitauri clan. I can assure you he was. He was part of the reason why I had been called in and offered a job as part of the Avengers. My ability allowed me to cure the mentally controlled as well as the physical injuries one acquires in battle. It was then I met Natasha, who took my breath away at first sight.  
I spent two years getting to know the woman and I had fallen; Hard. She was brave and feared no one and nothing. Though, it was mainly a front put on to survive. She was scared of more things than anyone would believe. Losing family and friends. Having no one in her corner. She had opened up about her past, trusting me completely with the knowledge. Many a night would I lay with her listening to her story without interruption.  
She resisted getting close to me at first, denying touch. Afraid to crumble at the first sign of affection. After a year of talking to each other and staying up late watching terrible horror movies, she had finally resigned herself to curling up against my body. She loved to lay her head on my chest, her place of comfort when she needed it most.  
Then came Wanda. She tried to manipulate all of us, to tear the team apart. She took down several members with her power, except Clint and me, who were insusceptible to it; We had dealt with the mind control in the past, able to see past her ability. She is a force to be reckoned with when in battle. Behind doors, she is quite vulnerable. A kind soul. She had put me off, made me a little uneasy in the beginning. Including when she helped us take down Ultron; I was still drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I admit I avoided her for a few weeks, using excuses to wander off to a different room or take missions she wasn’t a part of.  
Then came the night where I came to her aid. I’d gotten back from an excursion with Loki and Thor in Asgard and heard whimpering from her room. I could have kept going to my room, not bothering to help her; my healing nature had me checking in on her. I opened her door to find Wanda tangled in her sheets and quilts, a thin sheen of sweat on her brow; tears pouring down her cheeks and she was calling out for her deceased brother.  
I sighed, overcome with emotion and sympathy for her and curled my body against hers. I pressed myself as firmly as I could against her back, stroking her hair to put her at ease. This motion caused her to roll over and pull me closer. She hid her face in my chest, still sniffling.  
‘I’m sorry to have wronged you. I miss Pietro,’ She had said, drifting off. It shattered my walls surrounding my heart and I released any grudges I held against her. I spent the rest of the night with her, telling her she wasn’t alone. From then on, I decided to spend as much as time with Wanda as I was able to. I wanted to get to know her more, to find out what she liked or loved. To see her passions. To be her best friend. After a few months, I knew I was in trouble. I had fallen for her while also in love with Natasha.  
My two most favorite people in the world had become the loves of my life. I knew I couldn’t tell them how I felt. I couldn’t bring myself to ruin our friendship if they didn’t feel the same way. I craved it more than the romance. Upon doing this, I went out in search of someone else to move past the love I felt for them. Civilians, who shrank away at the sight of my fangs or ears. People in the same field, who tried to jump at the opportunity of sleeping with an elf with lilac hair and unusual teal eyes.  
Eventually, I stopped going out at all; the impending loneliness descending upon me. I couldn’t fall out of love with them and I was unable to find another who I could settle for. I hid my sadness from everyone, putting on the best fake smile for the world to see. Until Loki found me crying softly in my room. He approached me wondering what my troubles were, so I told him. My oldest friend. Instead of quipping jokes, he provided me with comfort. I’m forever grateful for him; the fact that he’d have my back no matter what.  
“I’m going to get a drink. Anyone need anything?” Natasha said. It broke me from my reverie of the past and I opened my eyes. She got up from the ground, brushing off any dirt on her and waited for our reply. I shook my head.  
“No, but I wanted to talk to Steve about something. Isolde, care to join?” Wanda answered. She unlinked our hands, the warmth gone immediately.  
“No. I want to gaze at the stars a little longer,” I said. They smiled and flitted away like hummingbirds, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sat up, leaning back on my elbows and closed my eyes once more. I breathed in the air, the cool night breeze brushing against my skin.  
“Do they know?” a voice asked. It came from behind me and I smiled, recognizing who it belonged to; Loki.  
“If you’re referring to my sexuality, then yes. Everyone knows I’m bisexual,” I responded. I knew what he was really asking, avoiding the question.  
“I’ll take that as a no, then. You haven’t expressed your interest in them. That you’ve fallen in love with them,” he continued. The sound of rustling fabric sitting down caused me to open my eyes. I turned to face Loki, who was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans. Only one of us had adopted the modern clothes. I still wore the common floor length dress with a corset, forming to my chest. The only difference in this particular one was the fact that it was sleeveless.  
“No. They do not,” I said, sliding my gaze to my lap.  
“Why? They should know about your heart’s desire,” I shifted my gaze to spot Wanda laughing at something Sam said, Natasha sipping her drink while in conversation with Bruce and Thor.  
“I don’t want to lose their friendship. It means a great deal to me,”  
“Isolde. I don’t believe you could lose anyone’s friendship. It is not in anyone’s nature to break off a true friendship with you,” he stated. I let out a soft laugh, turning to meet his eyes.  
“What would you have me do? Confess everything I am feeling? What then? What if they don’t feel the same? What if they don’t want the life, I want with them? I think it would break my heart if that came to pass,” I told him. Loki’s eyes softened.  
“I would have you happy. To be with the ones you love. I can’t stand the thought of you being lonely,” he replied. He placed his hand over mine; a comforting gesture.  
“I am happy. To have them in life brings me great joy. I’d rather be lonely even if it meant they’d be happier with someone else. I cannot ask it of them to be in a relationship they wouldn’t want. Not the one I would desire to have,” I said.  
“Isolde…”  
“It’s alright, my friend. You needn’t worry about me. I’ve got lifetimes to find another,” I removed my hand and went back inside the compound. All of a sudden, I didn’t want to be among the stars tonight. I would retire to bed and forget the conversation ever happened. I wouldn’t expect to have company later that night.

I had changed into a white nightdress and was currently combing through my lilac hair, when a knock sounded at my door. Fearing the worst, I bolted towards it and opened it wide. Both Natasha and Wanda stood outside, their features soft and beautiful. Almost as if they had discovered something sentimental.  
“What is it? What has happened?” I asked.  
“Nothing. Nothing happened. Why didn’t you tell us?” Wanda replied. I was confused at her response.  
“I beg your pardon. Tell you what?” I asked.  
“How you felt about us. Why didn’t you tell us you were in love with us?” Natasha said. I inhaled sharply, my heart rate spiking. Dammit, Loki. You told them. I told you not to worry about me, I thought. There was no good way out of this situation, so I answered honestly.  
“Because I cannot ask you to be with me like I would like. Because I feared I would lose your friendship. It would break me if I did. I upheld your happiness over mine,” I confessed. I couldn’t meet their eyes, ashamed of the truth. I couldn’t give either of them up, but there was no guarantee they’d want to be together with me. With each other. It was one thing to ask for one of them, but I desired both of them.  
“Isolde. You could never lose us. Never. You’re family. We love you,” Wanda said. My head jerked up, my eyes widening in shock.  
“You…love me?”  
“Yes. In every way. You shouldn’t have to ask,” Nat replied. She made the first move, pushing her way inside to cover my lips with hers. Her arms came around me, fingers splaying on the small of my back. Her lips were soft and warm, her touch seared my skin through the thin material of my dress. I melted against her, allowing myself to kiss her back. My fingers threaded through her auburn hair and I felt another pair of lips on my neck. Wanda’s. Natasha broke contact to kick my door closed, locking it. Her lips reconnected with mine, nibbling my lower lip to allow her entrance into my mouth. Delicate fingers worked to unlace my dress, Wanda’s equally soft lips still kissing my neck. I moaned into the kiss as she sucked on a sensitive spot. The fabric of my dress loosened, and Nat reached over my shoulders to pull it off.  
It pooled at my feet, exposing my naked body. They led me to the bed, Wanda pulling me into her lap. Her hands circled around my waist to play with my breasts. Natasha pulled back to let Wanda kiss me while she pulled on my nipples and kneaded my breasts. Heat pooled at my core, breathy moans escaping me.  
“Keep her busy. I’m going to find some rope,” Natasha said, opening the trunk at the foot of the bed. I kept all my toys in it for lovers I brought over. They were rarely used; the partners I chose were not very interested in the world of BDSM.  
“What? I-,” I couldn’t finish my sentence as Wanda’s fingers slipped down to my clit, rubbing it. I let out another moan, my head tilting back against her shoulder.  
“That’s perfect, baby. Let me play with you. Spread your legs wider. Give me more access to your body,” Wanda cooed. My legs opened more at her command and she stroked my folds, inserting two fingers inside me. She pumped in and out, my back arching at the touch. Wanda kissed me, her tongue slipping in as I moaned once more.  
“Good. That’s excellent. Slide her down. I’ll tie her feet; you get her hands. Spread her wide,” Natasha said. Wanda did as she asked, tying my hands tight to the bed posts, the same tightness at my feet. They stepped back admiring their work and shared an intimate look.  
“Do you want to eat her first or can I?” Natasha asked.  
“You can. I want her to eat me while you work her over,” Wanda answered. Nat nodded and knelt between my legs.  
“Let me get started before you sit on her face. I want her to watch,” Nat ordered. She kissed the inside of my thighs working her way up to my pussy. My eyes stayed on her, watching her. The moment her tongue touched it, I let out a groan. She swirled her tongue over me before slipping it inside, darting in and out.  
Wanda took this as her cue and undressed to position herself on my face.  
“Enjoy your feast,” she said. I lapped at her folds, Wanda’s hips bucking as I did so. She moaned and I kept going until she was riding my face. I felt the pressure of my orgasm building and shuddered as it released. Wanda’s held for a few more minutes and then they switched positions, Wanda getting me off again while I got Natasha to orgasm. Nat got off me, toying with my breasts as Wanda continued to eat me out. Another orgasm surged through my body and they untied me, telling me to get on my hands and knees, Natasha beneath me. She played with my folds, Wanda kissing both of us.  
“Toys are in the trunk. Play with her ass,” Natasha said. She must have seen the alarm cross my features.  
“Relax, sweetheart. She’ll go slow. Trust me,” She kissed me, distracting me from Wanda’s actions. I felt my legs spread apart and something cool on my ass. Lube, I guessed. Delicate fingers pressed gently on my hole, slowly slipping in and out, relaxing my muscles. I moaned despite myself and felt a vibration against it. Pressure from the toy filled me and I moaned louder as Wanda pumped it in and out slowly.  
“Do you like that my sweet Isolde?” Wanda asked. I nodded and she increased the pace, my fourth orgasm building until I came over Natasha’s fingers.  
“Good girl. Now you can play with us,” Natasha said, motioning for Wanda to join us on the bed. I worked both of them, trading kisses back and forth between the two women. I sucked on their nipples, stroking their folds until they came two more times. Before long, our legs were entwined as we played with each other, sweat drenching our bodies. We fucked until we all trembled, trading the bed for the shower. We continued the fun until we were all clean and dried off. All three of us collapsed on the king-sized bed – me in the middle – naked and clinging to each other.  
“I love you Natasha and Wanda,” I whispered.  
“I love you too, Isolde,” they said in unison.  
“Any chance you would want to start a relationship with me?” I asked. They sat up on their elbows, their fingers tracing the curves of my body; it made me shiver with delight.  
“Both of us?” Wanda asked. I nodded, hoping they’d say yes.  
“You’re the loves of my life. I can’t see the rest of my life without the two of you in it. If you’ll have me? And each other?” I said.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Natasha said. Wanda nodded in agreement to my question. They kissed me and then each other, lying back down. I held them close, the three of us falling asleep in each other’s arms. One thing was certain; I had them. My loves. I had them I wouldn’t let them go. Ever.


End file.
